Lines
by Aeroja
Summary: Shiki's world took a turn for the worst as his Death-Perception suppression glasses break. His world inches closer to the void every moment...  Contains violence, insanity, and character death. Rated M to be safe.


A/N: Contains violence, insanity, and suicide in later chapters.  
>Wee, first fanfic published on here! It'll be updating, but slowly...<p>

Rated M just to be safe!

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tsukihime and any characters in this story._

* * *

><p><em>Shiki was strolling along a street of Misaki, looking around for some hint of any monsters or the possible Dead Apostle to appear… It was only 7 pm, so he couldn't meet with Aruceid yet... <em>

All of a sudden, Shiki was knocked by a blur into a dark, empty alleyway.

"_Damn…this early?_" Growling in annoyance, he pulled off his Death-Eye suppression glasses and put them in his pocket, his vision starting to fill with pitch-black lines, branching everywhere.

With his suppressed power released, his eyes honed in on a human-like figure on all fours slinking cautiously in the shadows. Shiki Tohno- no, Shiki Nanaya- placed his icy, murderous gaze upon the figure.

The figure was a monster- a humanoid body so grotesque that he could barely recognize its form. Its limbs were bent at impossible angles, its head permanently stuck in a tilted angle that seemed to be mocking him. Shiki's glance stopped as he held his gaze with the monster's bulging, bloodshot eyes that seemed to be filled with cruel laughter and insanity.

Shiki gripped his knife, _Nanatsu-Yoru_, and swiftly leaped towards the figure. Just as he was about to trace a line on the creature's body, the monster suddenly disappeared, and reappeared behind him.

"_Fast…! …Where did it-"_ Shiki thought, grunting as a blow to his back caused him to collide with a brick wall, shielding most of the impact with his arms held out in front of him. "_I wasn't able to see it?"_ he mentally growled in frustration.

The monster let out a disturbing laugh, its sound rebounding against the accoustic walls of the narrow alleyway. The creature blurred again; Shiki's instincts alerted him that it would try the same attack again. He whipped around to face the monster, managing to slice across its stomach, one of its limbs grazing his body's surface lightly. Despite the monster drawing some of his blood from the scratch, its stab wound bled profusely. Disregarding a small _*chnk*_ coming from somewhere near him, Shiki leaped back as the monster simultaneously retreated.

_"You won't get away so easily this time..."_ he whispered, the corners of his mouth lifting up into a dark smile. Pinpointing the monster's location with a quick glance across the shadows, Shiki suddenly sprinted towards it, disappearing in a blur and cutting into a dark line across his enemy's torso- starting at the left chest, running at a diagonal angle until his knife reached its right hip.

"**Begone**," he stated plainly as his finishing slash horizontally sliced the monster's body into uneven parts. A surge of dark blood from the creature soaked Shiki's uniform, sending a jolt of adrenaline and pleasure as he ripped his knife through the decayed flesh. The monster's actions immediately stopped as it shrieked at an extremely high-pitch, trying to grasp onto his leg feebly. Glancing at the abomination disdainfully, he crushed its skull with a well-placed stomp.

"...ha…Ha ha ha!" he cackled while covering his face with one hand, a hint of insanity creeping into his voice as he looked upwards towards the slim crescent moon in the dark night.

Shiki Nanaya shook his head, receding into his mind as Shiki Tohno resurfaced, grasping his pocket for his glasses as he was seemingly oblivious to the large puddle of blood he was standing in. As he took them out and pushed them up to the bridge of his nose, he instantly realized one thing with horror:

His glasses were broken.

_Damn._

* * *

><p>Well...it's not much, I'll tell you that. I'll continue working on it though! I plan to add maybe one or two more chapters to this... I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but I just keep being drawn away from this.<p>

Here's a question: What do you guys think about this so far? Reviews will be appreciated! (and I'll give out a cookie too. :D)


End file.
